


TOO GOOD.

by orphan_account



Series: Blue Neighbourhood [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attemppted Suicides, M/M, Sad, Sheriff Stilinski Died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's so sad. He's so, so, sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TOO GOOD.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SO SO SOS SO SO SORRY

_ Scared my love, you’ll go. Spend my love, heart broke. So my love don’t show, scared my love you’ll go. _

Nobody was going to care.

Nobody was going to care if he just disappeared for one night, right?

His dad was gone. He passed in the night a few days after he and Derek were engaged and he didn’t know what to think.

He wasn’t a child anymore, but he was an orphan. 

His head was full of bad thoughts, like the fact that both his parents were dead- both taken from him while he was sleeping.

The doctor’s son- Liam Dunbar- comforted him when he was told in the hospital lobby.

_ Too good to be good for me, to bad that’s all I need.  _

Stiles’ head was in a bad place. 

He wanted to grab the bottle of pills from his bedside table and take them all in one gulp.

Derek wasn’t in town.

He picked up his phone and sent Derek a text.

**i love you. im sorry**

**_for what?_ **

**for what im about to do**

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of vodka and the bottle of pills.

**_im calling 911._ **

**dont.**

Stiles ran his hands through his hair as he heard the sirens go off around him.

Derek  _ had _ called the police.

His mind was reeling, and all he could think about was how he needed to talk to his dad but he couldn't because he was gone- and Deputy Parrish was knocking on his door.

“Stiles?” He said, and he could hear his breathing in the doorway.

“Yeah.” He muttered.

“You’re a great kid, okay? And your dad was so, so, so, proud of you. I’m coming in, alright?” 

Stiles mumbled a quiet yes.

“Stiles. I hope you’re okay. I know you aren’t, for the reason that Derek called 911 was because you weren’t okay. Have you told him that your dad passed?” 

Stiles shook his head.

“You need to. You guys are engaged, he needs to know what’s going on with you.”

“I know. But I can’t tell him. He’s at a reunion thing for some old band he was in during his high school years.”

“Your health should be more important to him.

_ So I take a sip, wait ‘til it hits. Got that liquid guilt on my lips, I’m drunk on you.  _

**_stiles, are you okay now?_ **

**no.**

**_a little better?_ **

**less on the verge of suicide.**

**_stiles_ **

**_what happened?_ **

**_why did you almost attempt suicide?_ **

**my dad**

**he’s gone**

**and i dont know what to do**

**i cant handle having no parents**

**he never got to have grandkids or see me get married or anything at all**

**_im so sorry_ **

**_im getting the first flight out_ **

**_love you_ **


End file.
